


Upon The Realms

by AmbrosiaRoses



Category: This is a mix from my imagination and Heavens official blessings
Genre: #additionalmore, 4 elements, Adventure, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gods/immortals, Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRoses/pseuds/AmbrosiaRoses
Summary: Read and see, you know your a bit curious, I mean, I wouldLol sorry about that, i would be scared to read this too if I saw that....😅But let’s get to the real point, as you know from the fandom up there, this story is about a Fire Immortal and her friends discover mystery’s upon mystery’s, mysteriously disappearing after a great incident, can Tang Xin Fei find her self again?? Find out!(Little sneak peek a saying:)“????”“B-but.....”“Spit it out, I don’t have all day look closely to who you are dealing with....”Tai Xie Jin looked up to see a men with red and white clothes and a bamboo straw hat decorated with red and white ribbons with an additional cover around the hat making it impossible to see though“W-Who are you....?”
Relationships: #moreshipscomingsoon, Guan Tai Xian/Dark Fog, Jia Wei Mei/Hu Lan Chi, Shui Li Han/Black waves, Tang Xin Fei/Wu Yi Qing, Yin Xuan/Sa Feng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Upon The Realms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Hello everyone! My name is Ambrosia (from my author title) And I’m a newly author of Achieve Of Our Own, ever since I found this site I immediately fell in love 😍, this place contains many of my favorite ships and its so sweet to see people who ships things the same as me! At first I never really had the courage to create an account but now....here I am! 
> 
> I’ll always try to make my new story’s as pleasing and fun to the audiences!! Thank you for reading this!! Much love ❤️

800 years ago......it all happened 800 years ago.....

“Good day to you Fire Immortal”

“Good luck on your rebirth tonight Fire Immortal”

“Wish you the best of luck”

As Tang Xin Fei walked across the streets of the Heavenly Realm gods/goddesses greeted her with respect, Tang Xin Fei the legendary Fire Immortal that walked across the Three Realm nodded her head with a slight thank you in return......

It was the day Fire Immortal will have her rebirth after 1000 years of achievements, she has been walking through the Heavenly Realm ever since her rebirth 1000 years ago, she would attend to meetings in the Heavenly Court and cultivate in the training grounds and meditate in the backyard of her very own Fire Palace. It’s not long after she had reached the top and was able to have her own disciples under her care and going on more dangerous night hunts down in the Humans Realm.....

Tang Xin Fei sighed, it’s not like she didn’t like encouragement from other Immortals it’s just that.....during her 1000 years of living and watching the world turn, she never really felt like she experienced the ENTIRE world just yet.....but it felt like she hasn’t done enough even though she had walked across the Humans Realm from centuries already finding nothing but things she seen and heard of the years. 

Tang Xin Fei shrugged it off, maybe this time after my rebirth things will change, in the meanwhile she decided to go down to the Humans Realm to look at all her favorite scenery before coming back for her rebirth.....

~Time Skip: 11:50pm~

“Oh crap, oh crap I’m late!” Tang Xin Fei panicked in her head, she got so distracted she didn’t realize it was almost time, she had fallen asleep while resting on a tree branch on her favorite cherry blossom tree she now called hers it’s not like gods/goddesses REALLY need sleep it’s just that this Fire Immortal likes sleeping mkay? It was only then when one of her disciples came down to the Humans Realm to get her, now both of the running into the Heavenly Realm like maniacs heading towards the Fire Palace before midnight strikes, likely she managed to make it just before 12 and she stepped into a pile of sticks and branches with thousands of talisman and her very own spiritual power she and her disciples personally set up like every year (even with new disciples) there was also a giant pot in the middle which Tang Xin Fei didn’t hesitate to step and and sat in a meditation form getting ready to rebirth....

As her disciples stand faraway from the pot midnight strikes and the spiritual energy was so strong that Tang Xin Fei almost couldn’t handle it, she forgot how painful this was as she forced herself to turn into a Phoenix and burst though the pot and into the night sky to people below it may look beautiful and in 1 in a million chance of seeing this, as Tang Xin Fei was just about ready to turn into ashes, out of nowhere did powerful shards of knifes cut though her first making her scream a terrible cry as her disciples yelled in shock, due to lack of spiritual power, Tang Xin Fei dove down from the sky’s while unconscious and landed within the Humans Realm......

From that day forwards the Heavenly Realm went into panic and sending multiple Immortals down to look for Tang Xin Fei but all came back with nothing and no information, even the literature gods/goddesses could not find any things moreover then trying to find clues to where Tang Xin Fei was, after 500 years of searching and nothing new came up the Heavenly Court decided that it was no use to keep looking, even the respectful prayers of Fire Immortal decided to give up and destroy all 1284 temples they built over the years, people and Immortals were devastated but couldn’t do anything about it...... Now, where is Fire Immortal? Ever since the incident Fire Immortal DIDN’T die or disappear like everyone else thought but actually she was rebirthed as a human child due to that misfortune, it messed up her regular rebirth and caused her to rebirth differently, no wonder the other Immortals couldn’t find her, because she was no longer an Immortal making her impossible to find.........

~Somewhere in the Humans Realm at 12:00pm~

During the end of Fire Immortal’s search, a new baby was born somewhere in this world......two wealthy parents who lived in a beautiful mansion that was not too big nor too small welcome their new born baby girl....

“What should we name her sweetheart? Our new baby girl is so cute I hope she grows up to be a lovely person in the future,” The now new mom asked her husband,

“Hmm, I’m not so sure yet what do you think?” The husband asked his wife back

“Look she’s opening her eyes! Welcome to the world baby girl.....” The wife exclaimed happily tears forming in her eyes

But what the parents did to know was that as soon as the baby opened her eyes, both parents where shocked to see that their baby girl had beautiful but piercing pair of gold eyes, the pair of eyes wondering around the place looking at the husband and the wife along with their surroundings taking in the view.

“O-our daughter’s eyes....there....there.....” the husbands eyes where wide open as he looked into the pair of golden eyes

“BEAUTIFUL” The wife burst into tears thinking that the gods and goddesses gifted their daughter with such gorgeous eyes thinking to go sent prayers to them the next day, the husband then smiled and said:

“Yes darling, they are they really are....and you know what I think I found the perfect name for her, from now on she will proudly be known as Tai Xie Jin!”

The wife couldn’t agree more, for the rest of the night the family of three stayed there enjoying the moment.....

~Time Skip, Tai Xie Jin is how 4 years old~

“Come on JinJin, you can do it!”

The 4 year old Tai Xie Jin was now trying to walk towards her father holding up a delicious looking lollipop that Xie Jin really, REALLY, wanted. As Xie Jin tried to walk over to her father, she accidentally tripped over a big rock in her path and fell down....

“WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Tai Xue Yao (Xie Jin’s father) rushed forwards to pick up the crying Xie Jin and right on cue Tai Lei Fa (Xie Jin’s Mother) also rushed outside with a spoon in her hand from hearing her daughters cry from the kitchen.

“My sweet JinJin don’t cry mommy and daddy are here to protect you, your alright it’s just a scratch it’ll get better I promise!” Tai Lei Fa said calmly as she tried to soothe her daughters worry and pain,

“Your Mother is right my JinJin, there’s nothing in this world that going to keep us away from protecting you, we love you and the love will ease all the pain and worry’s......” Tai Xue Yao joined in, and that seemed to calm Xie Jin down because she now stopped crying only sniffles can be heard....

“C’mon mommy is just about done with today’s dinner, you can have the lollipop later mkay?” Tai Xue Yao said making his way to the dining table along with his wife, Xie Jin nodded her head and could already smell the delicious chicken soup with potato, and carrots filling the room.

~Time Skip, Tai Xie Jin is now 8 years old~

Tai Xie Jin woke up from her sleep one night as the heavy rain poured outside, she tried to go back to sleep but....she just couldn’t, so she just laid on her bed looking up at the ceilings....but out of nowhere she suddenly heard shouts from her parents room and could hear her parents voice in their bedroom across the hall from her own they seemed to be arguing about something which seemed strange to Xie Jin because her parents never fought before.....

“WHAT?!.....DO THIS?:........SHE CANT GO!!.....”

“I NEVER SAID........UNTIL SHE’S......WE COULD!!!!”

“WHAT WILL HAPPEN..........SHE MIGHT BE SCARED!!......”

“THIS IS........OPPORTUNITY THAT WE..........MISS!!!!”

“HOW WILL SHE..............ITS SO FAR AWAY!!”

“THINK ABOUT IT!......”

“I— I’m sick of this argument I don’t want to think about it anymore.....”

After that complete silence......Xie Jin wondered why her parents fought that’s night, more importantly WHAT were they fighting about?? Something about a certain “she” can’t go somewhere that’s faraway? Did they mean her? Xie Jin didn’t get it at all and so that night she couldn’t sleep well and woke up with VERY tired eyes and possibly dark circles under her eyes.

“JinJin darling, why do you look so sleepy? Did you not have a good nights rest? Was it because of the storm?

“Um, ya sorta like that, but mother? May I ask you a question?”

“Of course darling! Ask me what you want to know and I’ll answer them for you!”

“So um........I’m not sure if I’m not suppose to have heard this but....why did you and dad fought last night??”

Tai Lie Fa eyes slowly widened and looked at her husband that was hiding behind a piece of business work but she’s knew for sure that he was also clearly surprised,

“O-o-oh that was nothing darling we j-just disagreed on something about........a-a family friends daughter!”

“???? Family friends? Is it from Father’s work place?”

“Yes! Yes it is! Th-their having trouble about weather sending their daughter to a-a educated place faraway for future studying!”

Xie Jin didn’t buy it at all, her mother was a terrible liar and she could clearly tell by her voice and her face, but she’s decided not to push it because she can already see the sweat upon her mother’s forehead and the shaking of her father’s hands so she decided to play along....

“Ahhhhh okie! Hope their daughter will be happy there especially from somewhere far from her home and family....”

Tai Lei Fa sighed in relief and nodded her head and asking Xie Jin to finish her breakfast quickly because she wanted to take her to the shopping market today to buy some ingredients for tonight’s dinner.

~Time Skip, 12:38pm~

“JinJin darling, hurry up or else most of the ingredients will probably be sold out already!”

Xie Jin heard her mother yelling up the stairs telling her to come down but she was have a hard time trying to fix her hair, right after breakfast, Xie Jin decided to go outside and feed the chickens when suddenly a guy on a horse zoomed past her and the hooves of the horse splashed against the wet mud from last night and a lot of it got on her dress, in her hair, and on her face she immediately hurried back to the house and running up the stairs telling her mom to start the water which she immediately did. After the tub was filled with warm water, Xie Jin stepped into it and started was her body and hair makings sure all the nasty mud was out,

After the bath she quickly found an clean grey outfit that she hurriedly put and try to fix her hair as fast as possible.

“Done!”

Xie Jin rushed downstairs only to be running back up to get her bamboo hat that she made by herself with a nice white shawl over it, Xie Jin NEVER goes anywhere far from her family’s property without it, once again she rushed down stairs to greet her mother and then following her out the door to the street market.

While Xie Jin’s Mother was looking at some fresh vegetables for tonight’s dinner, Xie Jin looked around, she never really leaves her mother side because she was a little scared with all the loud chatter and people crowding the streets along with running children’s with toys in their hands and she was shy because she herself knew she was a bit different from all the other kids even though she was actually normal like them, the thing that made her see herself differently was her eyes, the bright gold or blazing Phoenix eyes that Xie Jin always liked the term from her first time hearing about how Phoenix’s have gold eyes just like her own, the other children always had normel eyes color such as brown, black and sometimes even grey, Xie Jin learned that she was only a bit different from the other children when she was 6 years old.....

~Flashback, 2 years ago~

“Hey! You wanna come play with us?”

Xie Jin turned around to where she heard the sound and spotted 4 kids waving at her asking if she would like to join them,

Xie Jin never had anyone to play with aside from her mother and father so she felt awkward and scared but deep down, she felt excited that someone actually wanted to play with her, so she automatically ran to the other side of the playground joining the other children on their game,

To be honest it’s the most fun she’s ever had! Xie Jin isn’t saying playing with her parents weren’t fun, it’s just that....it was nice actually playing games with kids her age, laughing and smiling, having the best time of their lives just like what children’s should do....right?....

“hey Xie Jin?? Why do you always wear a hat with that veil on? Don’t you think you look a bit like a weirdo??”

They other 3 children’s laughed and Xie Jin flushed in embarrassment, even though she was 6 she still gets embarrassed easily because of the time when Xie Jin didn’t wear her hat and people passing by gave her weird looks,

“I-I uhhhh........”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this means so much to me that you read all the way to da end! ❤️  
> I know that I just started so a lot of other authors and people might not read this but........I really want to say thank you to the ones that did, feel free to comment on my chapters and let me know what you think!
> 
> (No hate please!)


End file.
